


Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

_\- ¡Cúbreme! – Steve le gritó y echó a correr sin esperar respuesta. Danny maldijo entre dientes y mantuvo a raya a los tiradores el tiempo suficiente para que Steve llegara a la puerta del edificio, por donde lanzó una bengala, confiando en que el efecto dejara medio ciegos y sordos a los hombres adentro. Un grupo de oficiales había aprovechado la ventaja que Danny les había dado y se le unió a Steve para entrar al edificio._

_Steve se giró para mirar a Danny, haciéndole una señal para que los siguiera. Danny echó a correr hacia ellos, con el arma en alto, sin perder de vista a los tiradores a quienes Kono y Chin estaban arrestando._

_\- Te lo juro, McGarrett, si vuelves a hacer esto, yo mismo voy a… - el sonido del disparo resonó en el silencio que pareció llenar el lugar por un largo segundo. Steve vio a Danny girar por la fuerza del impacto para después caer pesadamente al suelo._

_\- Danny, ¡Danny! ¡No! – Alcanzó a ver una sombra que se movía entre los autos que rodeaban la escena y disparó a ciegas, hasta vaciar el cargador de su arma. Gritó órdenes de que encontraran al tirador, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Danny, que yacía boca abajo, inmóvil, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre._

_\- ¡Maldita sea! Danny, no me hagas esto. Danny. ¡Danny!_

-+-+-+-+-+-

Le habían sacado de la sala de urgencias un par de tipos de seguridad, amenazándolo con echarlo del hospital si intentaba entrar de nuevo. Se dejó caer en una de las bancas del pasillo, sin perder de vista la entrada por la que iban y venían médicos y enfermeras que no respondían sus preguntas.

Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Kono estaba afuera llamando a Rachel y Chin estaba procesando el arresto con la gente del HPD.

Steve se sentía completamente solo y la preocupación estaba desgarrándolo con cada segundo que pasaba. Había viajado con Danny en la ambulancia, asustado por la palidez de su rostro, toda esa sangre saliendo de su cuerpo a borbotones. Inconsciente.

No había parado de gritarle en el camino al hospital, exigiéndole que despertara, rogándole que no muriera. Los paramédicos le miraban asustados, intentando trabajar en Danny con Steve estorbándoles.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan asustado en toda su vida, tan impotente. Le había entregado su arma a Kono cuando esta se la pidió antes de entrar al hospital, solo para asegurarse de que no fuera a cometer una estupidez. Ahora se retorcía las manos, nervioso, inquieto por tener que esperar sin poder hacer nada.

Tenía montones de ideas corriendo por su cabeza, palabras atoradas en la garganta. Danny podría morir y él aun tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Cosas que había dejado pasar porque nunca encontró el momento adecuado para decirlas.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Observar a Danny hablar era toda una experiencia. No solo era la gran cantidad de palabras que salían de esa boca que nunca se detenía, sino la claridad y la agudeza con que esas palabras transmitían cada pensamiento que atravesaba la mente del detective, sin ningún filtro o contención de por medio.

Y no solo era las palabras. Danny hablaba con sus manos, marcando con un movimiento la importancia de alguna frase; hablaba con su cuerpo, echado hacia adelante cuando quería imponer una opinión, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho si el enojo y la frustración llenaban sus palabras. Abierto y receptivo, si buscaba hacer una conexión con su interlocutor.

\- …es la última vez que te permito invitarme unas cervezas sin asegurarme de estar en posesión de tu billetera. No has pagado una sola bebida desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos y eso es inaceptable. – Era en momentos como ese, en que Steve se dejaba llevar por la estúpida idea de borrar el enojo del rostro de Danny besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento para seguir hablando.

Esas imágenes le llenaban el pecho de algo que no sabía como explicarse: afecto, pasión, necesidad de contacto. Ver a Danny con Grace lo enternecía, haciéndole envidiar esos momentos entre padre e hija que nunca experimento con su padre.

Danny era el amigo que nunca había tenido en la escuela o en la Naval. Alguien con quien compartir los momentos buenos y los malos, que nunca se guardaba las cosas y no dudaba en hacerle entrar en razón o pararle en seco cuando el mundo no encajaba dentro de la idea preconcebida que su educación y su vida con la milicia le habían enseñado.

Danny le hacía recordar, constantemente, con ese estilo tan suyo, que era mucho más que un soldado, que había algo más fuera de su entrenamiento y el deber.

Danny le hacía recordar que era un simple ser humano. Un ser humano con sentimientos, miedos e inseguridades, que de vez en cuando podía tomarse un respiro y solo _ser_.

Danny era… tantas cosas, todas ellas fantásticas y al mismo tiempo, aterradoras.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Kono estaba a su lado, cuidándole, pretendiendo no darse cuenta del temblor de sus manos o de la inquietud que le embargaba.Ambos se pusieron de pie cuando escucharon el _clinkclink_ de los tacones de Rachel resonando en el pasillo mientras se acercaba a ellos, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo esta Grace? – Steve preguntó, recordando de repente a la persona más importante en la vida de Danny. La respuesta de Rachel fue una bofetada que hizo que Steve diera unos cuantos pasos atrás, más por la sorpresa que por la fuerza del golpe.

\- Si Danny muere por culpa de este trabajo suyo, de toda esta locura a la que lo has arrastrado sin pensar en las consecuencias y mi Gracie pierde a su Danno, te juro por Dios, Steve McGarrett, que voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para destruir tu vida como tu lo hiciste con mi hija… - Rachel tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblaba de rabia de pies a cabeza. Stan la abrazó, intentando calmarla y Chin, que había salido de la nada, tomó a Steve por un brazo, sacándolo del estupor en que le habían dejado las palabras de Rachel.

\- Si Danny muere – Steve se acercó a Rachel y le hablo en voz baja, para que solo ella pudiera escucharle -, si Danny muere, no quedará nada que puedas destruir.

Chin lo tomó de nuevo del brazo, diciéndole que necesitaba lavarse y cambiarse de ropa. Rachel se había quedado helada ante sus palabras y le siguió con la mirada, observándole desde una nueva perspectiva; perspectiva que le daba otra luz a la forma en que había estado juzgado la relación de su ex con su compañero.

Chin le hizo que se lavará la sangre seca que manchaba sus manos y sus brazos. Toda su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, así que la playera terminó en el bote de basura. Se lavó lo mejor que pudo, se echó agua en el rostro y se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos hundidos y había sangre seca en su cabello y en su cuello. Corrió a uno de los cubículos y comenzó a vomitar. Cuando lo peor había pasado, sintió la mano de Chin en su cuello, masajeando sus hombros, tratando de ofrecer algo de confort, en silencio, sin juzgarlo, como Chin siempre hacía cuando se trataba de algo realmente importante.

Se cambió de ropa y se dejó caer en el piso del baño, incapaz de salir y enfrentarse a Rachel de nuevo. Chin comprendió y le dejó tomarse un momento, sentándose a su lado.

\- Atraparon al sujeto que le disparó a Danny, está bajo custodia junto con el resto de la banda. La gobernadora lo ha puesto en prisión preventiva a la espera de que presentemos cargos. – Steve le escuchó hablar, comprendiendo el significado de sus últimas palabras.

\- Esperando a que lo acusemos de homicidio, ¿es lo que quieres decir? – Chin guardó silencio y Steve se pasó las manos por el rostro, luchando contra el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que temblaban es sus pestañas. – Fíchenlo por intento de homicidio, Danny va a salir de esta e irá personalmente a patearle el trasero a ese bastardo hijo de perra.

Chin se rió y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Después le puso las manos sobre los hombros, como para transmitirle un poco de fortaleza.

\- Nuestro Danny se pondrá bien. Ustedes aun tienen muchas cosas pendientes y no creo que a él le agrade la idea de perderse toda la diversión por culpa de un vago estúpido con muy mala suerte. – Caminaron hacia la puerta. – Vamos a ver si alguien puede darnos noticias, ¿ok?

__

-+-+-+-+-+-

\- ¿Eres feliz aquí, Danny? – Steve le preguntó un día en el auto, mientras iban camino a casa después de una jornada particularmente tranquila en la oficina. Danny le observó desde el asiento del copiloto, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sospechara un sentido oculto en la inocente pregunta.

\- No…exactamente. – Le respondió después de un rato. – Tal vez, tal vez soy menos miserable que cuando llegué aquí diez meses atrás. Y no te sonrías, si existiera la posibilidad de tomar a Grace y volver a Jersey - guardó silencio y fijó su mirada en la vegetación que pasaba a toda velocidad fuera del auto -, no dudaría en dejar atrás esta condenada isla y toda esa locura que conlleva trabajar contigo.

Steve apretó los labios y se concentró en conducir. La pausa que había hecho Danny le había hecho guardar esperanzas, pero la sensación no le duro mucho.

\- Pero como es poco probable que eso llegue a suceder, tendrás que resignarte a seguir trabajando con el detective más astuto y más encantador que esta isla ha conocido jamás… - Danny le dedicó una de sus más brillantes sonrisas y Steve sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

_Dios, como amaba a ese testarudo, molesto y adorable malnacido._

-+-+-+-+-+-

Chin hizo que Steve se sentara en las sillas al extremo opuesto en que estaban Rachel y Stan. Kono y él estaban sentados cada uno a su lado, como protegiéndolo, como acostumbraban hacerlo siempre. Se había calmado un poco, la adrenalina y el miedo finalmente transformándose en cansancio. Kono le había llevado un té, al que apenas si le había dado un par de sorbos.

Danny había estado en cirugía por casi ya seis horas y nadie había salido a darles noticias de lo que estaba sucediendo en el quirófano. Kono dormitaba con su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro y Chin era una presencia silenciosa y reconfortante a su lado.

Kamakona y Mary habían estado llamando cada hora, pidiendo noticias, pero no había nada que reportar. Cada minuto que pasaba sin una palabra sobre Danny era un minuto durante el cual Steve sentía que su corazón iba quedándose sin fuerza para seguir latiendo.

Vieron la puerta abrirse, finalmente, y salir al doctor, quien lucía bastante agotado. Rachel se levantó para acercarse a él pero no dijo nada hasta que Steve los alcanzó. Este le agradeció con la mirada y ambos fijaron su vista en el médico.

\- La bala atravesó de lado a lado, por eso fue que perdió tanta sangre. Le destrozó la clavícula y desgarró algunos músculos del hombro, junto con la parte superior del pulmón. – Rachel buscó apoyo en los brazos de Stan y Steve tomó la posición de descanso, manteniendo el rostro calmado, conciente de la presencia de Kono y Chin a su espalda.

\- El daño en el pulmón es mínimo, por suerte, pero necesitará tener inmovilizado el brazo y el hombro por al menos tres semanas, La pérdida de sangre fue un problema, pero logramos estabilizarlo a tiempo. Va a recuperarse y podrán verlo en un par de horas. – El médico les dijo sonriendo, Rachel le echó los brazos al cuello, agradecida, Kono lanzó un grito de triunfo y abrazó a Chin.

Steve se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital sin decir una palabra.

-+-+-+-+-+-

\- Deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres? No es apropiado y además es un poco aterrador. – Estaban en la playa tras la casa de Steve, bebiendo cervezas, con los reflejos del atardecer sobre ellos.

\- ¿Te pongo nervioso, Danno? – Le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, encantado con la expresión de profundo desagrado que Danny le dirigió.

\- No, pero es inquietante sentir tu mirada taladrando mi cabeza. Sé que tengo un rostro impresionante, una fisonomía que puede resultar intrigante… – Steve se rió y le dio otro trago a su cerveza y volvió a fijar su mirada en Danny. - Y sigues haciéndolo.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente, como quien estudia a su oponente en un juego de ajedrez, antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento.

\- La última vez que alguien me miró de esa forma - Danny bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, que sostenían la cerveza -, terminé con una argolla en mi dedo. – Steve se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, buscando comprender lo que significaba lo que Danny acababa de decir. – Dime si estoy malinterpretando lo que está sucediendo aquí, porque realmente me precio de saber leer a las personas y después de pasar por alto tu debilidad por todo lo que hace _boom_ , tu estoicismo de SEAL y tu incapacidad de interactuar con otros seres humanos de una forma normal, creo haber percibido algo, algo que por cierto, tiene mucho que ver conmigo.

Steve se mordió los labios, apartando la mirada de Danny, echándose atrás en la silla, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Danny le miró fijamente por un largo rato y, sacudiendo la cabeza, se levanto, se terminó su cerveza y esperó pacientemente a que Steve hiciera o dijera algo.

\- Danny, lo siento, pero… - Steve le hablaba sin mirarle, sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, pretendiendo indiferencia, confiando en que Danny no pudiera ver la tensión en su cuello o la confusión en sus ojos.

\- Muy bien, entiendo. No es el momento… - Steve abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para explicarse. Danny le había ofrecido la oportunidad perfecta para hablar sobre lo que sentía y no sabía como hacerlo. – Solo quiero dejar esto en claro, Steve, hice mi parte, el resto te toca a ti. No lo pienses demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Al paso que vamos, cualquiera podría terminar muerto antes de que las cosas se pongan interesantes… - Danny le sonrió pero Steve no reaccionó, fijo su mirada en el horizonte y Danny se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa sin decir nada más.

Steve escuchó el Camaro alejarse un momento después. Dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros, desolado. Si hubiera podido hablar, si hubiera podido mostrarle a Danny que no se había equivocado, si hubiera…

Demasiados hubieras, demasiados sentimientos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

-+-+-+-+-+-

Apenas si alcanzó a llegar al auto antes de que la emoción le venciera. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. La sensación de alivio fue tan poderosa que se sintió mareado tan pronto salió del hospital. No podía enfrentar a sus compañeros en ese estado, mucho menos a Rachel. Volvería más tarde, cuando ya todos se hubieran ido, cuando su corazón dejará de latir como si fuera a salírsele del pecho.

Condujo hasta uno de los miradores de la autopista, con las primeras luces del día pintando de color rojizo las montañas y las olas que continuamente golpeaban la costa.

Salió del auto y se sentó sobre el capó, respirando profundamente, buscando despejar el peso que aun le oprimía el pecho. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas.

Lo que había sucedido era una llamada de atención, un aviso de que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Danny le había dejado claro que era él quien debía dar el siguiente paso y dadas las circunstancias, no hacerlo sería una cobardía de su parte.

A lo largo de su vida había aprendido a no esperar nada de los demás, a no dejar que sus emociones y sentimientos tomaran precedencia en sus prioridades.  
Tras la muerte de su madre y con el distanciamiento de su padre, sus lazos afectivos habían quedado reducidos a nada. Una hermana a la que apenas veía, un padre siempre ocupado, atado a su trabajo, no le dejaba mucho espacio para cultivar una relación con los miembros de su familia.

Al terminar la preparatoria, salir de la isla se había convertido en una necesidad. Entró a Anápolis tan pronto se graduó, regresando solo para algunas fechas especiales. Cuando decidió unirse a los SEALs, volver a casa había dejado de ser una opción para él. Su padre ya hacía mucho tiempo que le había abandonado y Mary era una completa desconocida para él.

Volver había sido remover demasiadas cosas que creía muertas para él. Su padre le había dejado una venganza y una disculpa que había llegado demasiado tarde. Pero no todo eran pérdidas. Mary había vuelto a su vida y con ella, la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora tenía un nuevo equipo, un equipo al que le unía algo más fuerte que el deber o el código; su equipo era su familia ahora, sus amigos más cercanos.

Y estaba Danny, con su desquiciado temperamento, su incesante parloteo y la sonrisa más brillante que hubiera visto jamás. Leal y valiente, apasionado, considerado, buen padre y excelente policía.

Quien le había dejado muy claro que no era indiferente a ese algo que había nacido entre ellos, ese algo a lo que Steve no iba a renunciar ahora, por nada del mundo.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Steve estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Danny, observándole dormir, el brazo enyesado, pálido bajo el leve bronceado que había adquirido en su poco tiempo en la isla con su manía de siempre usar camisa y corbata.

Kono le había contado que Rachel y Grace había pasado toda la mañana con él, que los médicos estaban contentos con su recuperación y que Danny estaba furioso con él. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Con sus brazos apoyados sobre el borde de la cama, Steve observaba cada respiración de Danny, vigilando los monitores que controlaban sus latidos, temeroso y ansioso del momento en que Danny despertara.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre no mirarme de esa forma? – Steve se sobresaltó al escucharle hablar, le vio abrir los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que llenaba la habitación. – Y por cierto, ¿dónde carajo te habías metido? Media isla ha venido a visitarme, incluso tu amiga la gobernadora y tú, el responsable, no olvidemos eso, de que esté aquí en primer lugar, desaparece del mapa para hacer quien diablos sabe que, sin ni siquiera una llamada para disculparse por, de nuevo, hacer que le disparen a su compañero por la única razón de ser un idiota que lo sigue a donde sea…

\- Tenías razón, Danno, y fui un imbécil por no responderte aquella noche. Me tomaste por sorpresa y no supe que decir, pero tenías razón. – Danny guardó silencio y trató de enfocar su mirada en Steve, que ahora estaba sentado sobre la cama. – Yo… me importas, Danny, mucho más de lo que quisiera y verte caer, verte así fue… - Steve ya no pudo continuar y miró fijamente a Danny, esperando comunicar con su mirada todo aquello que no lograba decirle con palabras.

\- Ven acá… - Danny le sonrió y Steve se acercó despacio, cerrando los ojos y…

\- ¡Ouch! – Danny le había dado un golpe en la cabeza. - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre hablar de esto ahora. ¿Conoces acaso el significado de _momento oportuno_? No, claro que no, cómo no conoces el concepto de proceso debido o el de esperar una orden de cateo antes de entrar en una propiedad o esperar por refuerzos. Solo a ti, cabeza hueca, se te ocurre decirle a un hombre incapacitado que mueres por él, que lo deseas con pasión, justo cuando el pobre sujeto no puede hacer nada al respecto…

\- Danny…

-¿¡Qué!?

\- Cállate… - y Steve silenció la andanada de palabras con sus labios, hasta que los gruñidos de Danny se convirtieron en un murmullo incoherente, en esa sonrisa que jamás iba a cansarse de besar, ahora que podía tenerla cuando quisiera, solo para él.


End file.
